Organic Clothing e-Retailer, Fashion
Organic clothing e-retailer Fashion & Earth is happy to announce the launch of their brand new Rewards Program as just another way of bringing great value to their loyal customers. Section heading EMYVALE, Prince Edward Island – May 8, 2010 - Organic clothing continues to rise in popularity, but still many shoppers are held back by such things as lack of variety, high prices, concerns about green washing or lack of availability. Fashion & Earth, an organic clothing and eco friendly clothing retailer is putting these concerns to rest. “Finding organic clothing that is stylish, affordable and durable can be a challenge,” says Adrian Desbarats, president of Fashion & Earth. “Even though many people want to make eco clothing choices that are healthier for themselves and also better for the planet, they don’t always know where to turn. We aim to make it easier for everybody to access high-quality organic clothing fashions that look and feel great and offer a truly sustainable solution to the environmental problems of the traditional garment industry.” At Fashion and Earth, all organic clothing suppliers are put through a very stringent screening process to ensure the supplier has all the necessary certifications to prove they are legitimately organic and fair trade. “We feel the consumer should be fully confident that anything they buy from Fashion and Earth is the real deal” says Desbarats. “We want our customers to have absolute peace of mind so all they need to do is enjoy their shopping experience with us.” But Fashion and Earth doesn’t stop there. They are also the only organic clothing e-retailer to offer free shipping both ways, all the time and a hassle free returns process. According to Desbarats “online shopping is the way of the future. As people have less time to get things done, they are turning to the internet to fulfill their shopping needs. With our fast and free shipping, free return shipping and easy returns process, it was our intent to make our customer’s online experience extremely easy and enjoyable.” And judging by the tremendous response from their customer base, I would say they have succeeded. We can’t sum it up any better then Jennifer Jiggins from London, ON who said “Wow, you are seriously the most efficient online shopping experience ever!!” But now, Fashion and Earth has gone one step further by adding it’s much anticipated Rewards Program to it’s incredibly customer oriented arsenal. Through their Rewards Program, you earn points with every dollar spent, earn points when you leave reviews, earn points when you complete surveys or when you refer friends. And what’s more, the points can be transferred to anyone (hint: would make a great gift) and they can be combined with existing discount offers. So why is Fashion and Earth offering such a generous Rewards Program? Simple, it’s their way of saying thank you. Your eco shopping choices are an important investment in your own health and comfort and in our world's future. Fashion and Earth’s Free Shipping Both Ways, no hassle Money Back Guarantee and fantastic Customer Service has been their way of making it easy for you to shop your values. And now their generous Rewards Program is their way of saying “thank you” for supporting Fashion and Earth and our planet. Section heading About Fashion & Earth A green clothing e-retailer looking to make organic clothing choices easier for online shoppers, Fashion & Earth draws together exciting brands with two-way free shipping that delivers throughout North America in as little as three days. In line with its commitment to sustainability, Fashion and Earth is one of only a few companies to submit itself to a third party carbon footprint audit. Fashion and Earth serves shoppers across North America from picturesque Prince Edward Island, Canada. For more information, please call Adrian Desbarats at 902.675.2217 or email pr@fashionandearth.com. Category:Green Clothes Category:Sustainable clothing Category:Sustainable fashion Category:Going organic